


夜园 第十章 打电话

by lryanmisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lryanmisa/pseuds/lryanmisa
Kudos: 33





	夜园 第十章 打电话

第十章

少年一向清冷的声音在话筒里笃定又暧昧，纪秋羞红了脸，犹豫了会还是打开了视频。  
视频里现出纪秋的那张脸，头发刚刚洗过，还没干，有几缕头发黏在脸上。皮肤被沐浴的热气蒸得暖红清透，一双眼睛湿漉漉地看着他，羞赧中带着慌张。眼睫毛一闪一闪，不安地颤动着。  
高夜解开了领口的扣子。  
“你知道。”  
纪秋嗡鸣了一声：“嗯……”  
他跪坐在床上，对着镜头脱自己的衣服。只是一件棉质睡衣，他解了两颗扣子，现出一片白皙的胸膛。  
高夜道：“往下点。”  
纪秋又解开第三颗，花苞般的乳房含羞带怯地藏在衣料的褶皱中。胸口微微拢起，白嫩细腻的肌肤光滑如玉，一直延伸进褶皱深处。  
纪秋脸颊发烫地低着头，手指不敢动了。  
“拉开。”高夜命令他。  
纪秋硬着头皮拉开一片衣襟，衣服滑下肩头，现出艳丽的樱果。粉色的乳粒娇艳欲滴，被前段日子吸吮得有些大了，而那花苞还是小小的一团，悄悄地蛰伏着。  
高夜喉头动了动：“拿过来，让我舔。”  
纪秋登时脸红如血：“阿夜，不要闹了。”  
高夜没有动，也没有勉强他。  
纪秋犹豫了半天，挪动着身体，羞耻地托起自己的乳房，对向镜头：“请您品尝……”  
高夜上前，隔空舔了镜头一下。  
纪秋仿佛感受到他的舌头舔弄着自己，从鼻腔里呻吟出声：“嗯……”  
“真浪。”  
“我没有……”  
“自己揉着让我舔。”  
“阿夜……”  
他扭动着身躯，在镜头里盛放。一边揉着自己的乳房，一边半眯着双眼偷瞧他。他根本就是个浪货，却装作纯情地勾引他。  
“感受到我在吸你的乳头吗？”  
“嗯嗯……啊……阿夜，轻一点……”  
他没想到，阿夜那张薄薄的嘴唇竟也说出这样羞耻的话，他的后背都麻了。纪秋摩擦着双腿，想象着高夜的双唇叼住他的乳头，重重地吸吮、揉捏。  
他激动起来：“阿夜，我要……”  
“要什么？”  
“要你……呜……”  
高夜看着他淫浪的样子，下面的睡裤洇湿了一片，而双腿还在动情地摩擦着。他侧躺下来，手机从下面照上来，可以清楚地看到洇湿的地方。  
他虚虚拢着那一处隐秘：“自己有弄过这里吗？”  
纪秋闭着眼睛，满脸春情：“嗯……”  
“怎么弄的，告诉我。”  
“阿夜……”  
“有没有想着我？”  
“有……”  
“湿了吗？”  
纪秋连连点头，呜咽着：“湿了。”  
高夜后背发烫，抚摸着自己下身硬着的地方，恶狠狠地：“是不是看着我的照片弄的，嗯？”  
纪秋听到这句，墙上高夜帅气的模样恰好映入眼帘，他脑子都乱了，身体颤栗抽搐着，攀上极乐的高潮。  
“阿夜，我死了……”  
高夜浑身燥热，按掉了视频。  



End file.
